The instant invention relates to a self-propelled and contained trailer washing machine driven and operable by one individual, wherein said machine provides a single-pass operator-controlled capability for cleaning large over-the-road commercial and common carrier trailer units such as those currently in general and widespread use throughout this and other countries.
Under the circumstances of current and increasing competitive conditions, whether it be in the case of commercial trailer units owned or leased for product and goods transport by private companies, or in the event of a common carrier fleet owner, there is more and more a cognizance by operators that the company image presented and created in the public mind as regards a particular company is in many respects directly associated with the condition of appearance of their equipment on the public highways. However, notwithstanding the favorable public relations aspects of having clean equipment on the roads, there is also the practical aspect of cost reduction obtained through proper equipment maintenance, including reduction of damage to trailers due to road grime, salt, and other causes consequent from not conducting a systematic trailer cleaning program.
In the past, trailer cleaning operations were primarily carried out by manual labor employing relatively simple mechanical spray application and rinse equipment supplemented by manual brushing as necessary. The manual trailer washing method is slow, and with increasing labor rates has also become increasingly expensive. However, the need for trailer cleaning maintenance continues, and has given rise to the development of increasingly mechanized means to accomplish trailer washing at a greater unit output with less man power. Also, in the case of small fleet operations, there has developed an industry based upon providing contract trailer cleaning service, which to remain competitive, likewise has created a demand for highly mobile and operationally efficient mechanized trailer washing equipment.
In general, the prior art trailer washing machine disclosures are comprised of the following major types. First, statically positioned and adjustably spaced vertically disposed rotary brush and spray arch unit machines wherein a trailer to be washed is towed to and through the machine by means of a driver-operated tractor, exemplary of which is that machine as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,937 to Tytler et al, dated May 16, 1961. A modification on the above-cited Tytler et al disclosure is that as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,723 to Krimm, dated Nov. 20, 1973, wherein the washing machine operational units per se are mounted upon a prime mover thereby enabling mobile displacement of the washing machine from one wash site use location to another, but, when situate in use position at a displaced wash site location the washing machine per se, relative to the trailer to be washed, is static and the trailer to be washed must, once again, be towed to and through the machine by means of a driver-operated tractor. Also, in the above-cited disclosure to Krimm there are no means provided therein for self-contained washing material and rinse water capabilities, thereby restricting the use locations to places where there would at least be provided an ample and convenient water supply source.
A second general type of trailer washing machine is exemplified by that as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,635 to Wilson, dated Sept. 3, 1957, wherein the washing machine is comprised of a relatively simple manually mobile unit connected to sources of water and power and is employed by the operator working the machine from a start position along a statically located trailer, therearound and back, in order to accomplish washing of the trailer. Again, the trailer must be towed to and away from the washing site use location since the machine, practically speaking, is restricted in range of mobility as a consequence of being connected to both sources of power and water supply, in addition to the washing cycle duration being limited by and subject to the operator skill and disposition as a consequence of the manually mobile feature thereof.
The third general type of trailer washing machine is exemplified by those having a single vertically disposed rotary brush and vertical spray pipes for washing material application and rinse water flushing all assembled upon a self-propelled primary mover, having independent power means, and further having self-contained washing material and rinse water capabilities, all as respectively taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,198 to Wilson, dated Apr. 28, 1953; U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,472 to Rousseau, dated Mar. 10, 1959; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,492 to Liekweg, dated Aug. 30, 1960. Clearly, trailer washing machines having features of those classed under the third general type provide a much higher versatility capability in use application over those previously discussed in that a single driver/operator has the means of moving the washing machine from one trailer location to another at a use site irrespective of whether there are power or water sources available, power washing and rinsing each trailer at its location, and thereafter mobily displacing the entire washing machine unit from one wash site use location to another. However, the single brush capability is a limiting factor.
Lastly, there is a fourth general type of trailer washing machine, which is portable relative to displacement from one wash site use location to another, features modified self-contained washing material and rinse water capabilities, and self-propelled opposingly spaced vertically disposed rotary brush means and spray pipes for washing material application and rinse water flushing, all of which is as set forth and taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,319 to Posner, dated Dec. 1, 1970. Under this fourth category of general types of trailer washing machines, however, one becomes involved with the more sophisticated and expensive equipment, and also equipment which requires assembly and disassembly at the wash site use location prior to and after utilization thereby also requiring that more than one individual be employed in order to assist in the equipment erection and dismantling at a wash site use location. Additionally, the utilization mobility of the washing machine per se is somewhat restricted by the slaving thereof through hose connection to the wash material and rinse water tanks separately carried upon the prime mover, as well as there being de minimis steering control capability over the self-propelled washing machine arch assembly.
It should be understood that some of the features of the instant invention have, in some cases, structural and functional similarities to teachings separately set forth in the prior art disclosures heretofore cited and briefly discussed. However, as will hereinafter be pointed out, the instant invention is distinguishable from said earlier inventions in one or more ways in that the present invention has utility features and new and useful advantages, applications, and improvements in the art of self-propelled and contained trailer washing machines not heretofore known.